Administration
The administration on Star Wars: Galaxy at War consists of several levels. However, no matter what level a player is, they are always part of the team. Each administrator has a voice, and it may be expressed. If you have any problems with one or more admins, please contact the MUSH Director by @Mail, email or page if you wish. 'Applying' Applying for a position is quite simple around here. There are a few things that you need to know before doing so. *I. You must have played on the game for at least 30 days. *II. You must NOT have been jailed in the last 30 days. *III. You must be in good standing with the players of the game and with the administration. This means OOCly, not ICly. *IV. Coders must provide a self created piece of code that is functional, and useful. This piece of code will not be given any powers, so please take this into consideration when creating it. Please note that those applying must send an @MAIL to the head of the team that they are applying for, and the MUSH Director. Make the subject line as follows: ADMIN APP: In the application please detail who you are, what you've done on the game, what position you are applying for and why. What you hope to accomplish, and what you hope to gain from the position. Also include anything else you wish, such as admin history, Alts, your real name, etc. For coders, please indicate the DB# of the code object you have made. (You will have to request 1 quota to create this) Allow up to two weeks (14 days) for a staff vote to take place. Please do NOT contact any administrator before this time, as that will look bad. If it has been 14 days, please @Mail, or page one admin to see if the matter has been addressed. Do not continue paging this admin daily. He or she will give you a completion date. 'Admin Teams' I. Code / Building: This Department's sole purpose is the maintenance of the game. They are responsible for ensuring that new code is added when needed and that the old code is maintained. They are also responsible for the building of ships, the IC Grid and handling all requests related to it. This will consist of Chief Code/Builder (Wizard) and unlimited Code/Build Staff (Royalty & Staff) II. Storyteller / RPA: Storyteller's are akin to the heart of the MUSH. This department is responsible for ensuring that the individual organizations, players and MUSH as a whole are seeing not just regular RP, but Plots and Stories that their PC's can be involved in. This Department will consist of 1 Chief Storyteller (Wizard) and an unlimited amount of regular Storyteller's (Royalty) III. Theme: If the Storyteller Department is the heart, then the Theme Department is the brain. A small department, consisting of only 2-4 members. Their area of expertise lies in ensuring that the MUSH and over-all storyline are remaining true to the intended theme. They are there to consult in reference to plots, rewards etc.. etc. and will be available to handle theme related questions (IE: Wouldn't it be possible to have X done in the theme) IV. Player Support: The Player Support Department are the "helpers" of the MUSH. This Department specializes in helping players with general questions as well as assisting new characters throught CharGen and answering any general questions that they may have. There will be 1 Chief Player Support (Wizard) and unlimited regular Player Support. (Royalty & Staff) V. Public Relations: This Department is responsbile for acting as a Liason between the Players and the Staff, and vice versa. If players are having an issue with a Staff Member or another player, this really is the department to handle it. They will work in conjuction with the MUSH Director to come to a conclusion that is amicable to all members involved. This Department will consist of 1 Chief Public Relations (Wizard) and 2 regular Public Relations (Royalty). There will, possibably, also be 2 Player Representatives, who will be nominated by the playerbase at large. They will hold a 'Staff' bit (no powers). VI. MUSH Director: The MUSH Director is a singular position. There is only 1 and that person is responsible for the whole of the MUSH. Ultimately, they are the final word in all matters pertaining to the advancement of the game, theme and storyline. As such, the MUSH Director will work closely with the members of each department to ensure that things are running smoothly. 'Current Administration' *'MUSH Director:' Despair *'Application Wizard:' Pride *'Force Wizard:' Wonder *'Public Relations Wizard:' Joy *'Player Support Wizard:' Curiosity *'Support Wizard:' Hope *'Royal:' Sarcasm 'Current Open Positions' Star Wars: Galaxy at War is currently seeking people for the following positions: -- Coding -- Building -- Judges/Storytelling/RPA -- Player Support -- Public Relations Category:Game Policy